


Crazy Rich Avengers

by thewitchofliving



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: Steve Rogers had been dating Tony Stark for over a year and was happy to accompany him to his best friend's wedding in London. He's suprised to find out that Tony is extremely wealthy and is considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the entire UK. Thrust into the spotlight, Steve must contend with jealous socialites, quirky relatives, and something far, far worse -- Tony's disapproving mother.





	Crazy Rich Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I recently saw the film 'Crazy Rich Asians', and couldn't get this idea out of my head! As a Chinese-American person, I really reccomend the movie. I don't own any content in this story. This is also not beta read so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! Also, please note that parts of the plot have to be changed, considering that these two aren't 1. Asian and 2. From different places. If someone would like to write a Stony story with this as well that would be welcome! I'm in the process of writing, this will be added to not to worry! :)

Steve Rogers couldn't be happier. He was an economics professor at NYU and had a loving boyfriend. 

The class was riveted, watching their professor win at the game of poker he was playing to demonstrate a game that included psychology and choice. The teaching assistant let out a frustrated noise as Steve smiled. "The key is playing to win, instead of trying not to lose," he said with a smile. Soon after, he wrapped up all his classes and met with his boyfriend at a cafe.

"Steve, we've been dating for over a year now, and I think it's about time people met my beautiful boyfriend." Tony said, grabbing Steve's hand. "What are you saying?" Steve asked, making eye contact with Tony. "What do you think about us taking an adventure east?" Steve gave his boyfriend a look, "Like Queens?" Tony laughed, "No a little farther east. LOCATION, Rhodey's wedding. Don't you want to meet my family?" "Yeah, of course! It's just I don't know anything about them, and I feel I don't know weird?" Steve replied with uncertainty. Tony sighed, "C'mon, they'll warm up to you. Will you come with me?" Steve smiled, "Of course I will."

Little to the two men's knowledge, a stylishly dressed woman passed and snapped a photo of them. The two kept chatting while social media went wild. Within the next hour, almost all of the wealthy families of the UK knew about Tony Stark's new fling.

Maria Stark sat in her lavish house looking out on the manicured lawn, until she heard her phone go off. One of her many friends had sent a message pertaining to her son. "Tony has a boyfriend?"

Steve and Tony reached the airport when an attendant met them outside of the building. "Hello. We'll check your your bags and get you checked into first class," the woman smiled and went to grab their bags. Steve gave another look at Tony screaming, why. As they boarded the plane, Steve finally said something. "Tony, we can't afford this," he whispered as a glass of champagne was handed to him. Tony glanced back, "Steve, it's fine." They got to their seats when Steve started talking.

"So I know you said your family was comfortable, but how how comfortable exactly?" Tony fidgeted, not looking at him. "Comfortable enough." Steve rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what a someone from a super rich person would say."


End file.
